metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DekutullaZM/Mission Log
This is a log of...my missions. To suggest Missions, go here. Users only. To read tech and bio stuff about things in this blog, go here. All are welcome. Mission 1: Kill Weavel. Pirate date 2009.6.10-- sector 5.947.57. Currently tracking the two time failing incompetent. He has landed recently at planet K2L. I am heading there now. Pirate Date 2009.6.10-- sector 5.947.525. Scouring wreckage of main city. No trace yet of my prey. The only things I have found are corpses, wreckage, and a broken nameplate reading "ARAN". My left side aches with strain, and I am forced to expel vast quantities of phazon. I return to my ship at 0200 hours, and hack satellites to search for him. Pirate Date 2009.6.12-- sector 5.947.525 MISSION COMPLETE. Weavel is dead. I had to dodge attacks from his Half-turret, but in the end I tracked down his upper unit and crushed his cerebral cortex. That will teach him not to act of his own accord. The high-council looks down upon traitors and failures. As I approach my ship, I feel the distinct touch of a spatial displacement, some parsecs away. The wormholes size is increasing. I fly to the location. After Council approval, I rush to the spatial protection pod and strap in. The vortex is almost upon me. I will fulfill this new mission as soon as possyugiouqty7goq39hw84ljq34ojbq8h3nv63jh7wg-------------->TRANSMISSION ERROR<---->INITIALIZING REBOOT<----------------_______________---->REBOOTED<->SHUTTING DOWN<. Mission 2: Investigate spatial disturbance. NEW MISSION http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/tardis/images/a/a9/Daleknew.jpg 2009.6.13-- sector---X.XXX.XXX I have recovered from the trip. It is a strange world around me. There are creatures of metal, their voices ringing. "EXTERMINATE,EXTERMINATE,EXTEERMINAAAAATE!" They shoot lasers, and have plungers for their right arm. I decide to ally with them. 2009.6.15-- sector---D.WHO.Pl The creatures have allied with me. They have given me orders. I requested that I have one "Dalek" to examine and bring to my leaders. They tell me to destroy the main reactor of the opposition base. I decide to do so. After the base is destroyed, I collect my specimen and get in my ship. Before I lift off, I scan for foreign technology. I find a small limpet mine, to be activated as soon as I am a safe distance away. I terminate it, then leave through the wormhole. MISSION COMPLETE. Mission 3:Destroy remaining Tallon IV Metroids 2009.6.16-- sector 8.367.77 As the "incoming mission" blinks on, I prepare myself for another look at the horrendous visage of our leader. The holo blinks on, and despite the fact I have seen the image several times, I am still taken aback. It is too horrible to describe. My orders are clear: kill any and all metroids remaining on Tallon 4. I ignite the thrusters and set my course. One part of the message sticks in my head. "Be forewarned; some interesting mutations have taken place". I remember the SR388 strain...what could've happened on tallon 4? 2009.6.20-- sector 8.367.77 As per regulations, I land at the entrance to where the metroid research was, to shorten mission time. As I enter, I realize the full extent of the damage caused by the escapees. The specimen hall is trashed. There is one, maybe two specimens left in the stasis tanks. Suddenly a metroid hurls itself at me from a dark corner. There's something different about this one; I realize that after I kill it. Whereas a Alpha Metroid would have small horns and a couple of leg stubs, this one is more akin to the appearance of a small, underdeveloped Prime. I search the area and find an Elite Quarters with a stasis tank. I will use it to rest. Then the hunt will begin anew! 2009.6.22-- sector 8.367.77 The room fills with steam as as the stasis tank hisses open. I take the body and scan it. Apparently, it has been exposed to phazon while evolving and was put on the "prime" evolutionary pathway. I continue on my way. Another creature attacks. It is similar to an alpha, but it is less aggressive and does not attack. somewhat ironically (Yes, my cerebral cortex can identify irony) it has large, barbed tusks and powerful legs. It tags along quite like the Infant metroid. I decide to take a small liberty and spare its life. I kill all other mutated alphas I encounter. 2009.6.24-- sector 8.367.77 My scanner tells me I have destroyed every metroid but the Queen. Sensing eggs above me, I active a burrowing mini-thermonuclear bomb, place it on the ceiling and leave the room hastily. A satisfying 'Whoomph' and a drop to 0 on the egg count let's me know it worked. I continue on with my metroid and enter one last room. the thermal readings are off the scale, so it must be the royal chamber. I look carefully, and slowly the room becomes visible. It is large, larger than the entire research station back on our home planet. There lies the Queen. I have seen projections based of the Alphas DNA sample, but it never prepared me for this. I feel hot air rush past my face as it bellows louder than the engines louder than the engines of a class XVII dreadnought. I steel myself for the oncoming battle, and hope my strength will be enough... 2009.6.28-- sector 8.367.77 After scanning the beast, I discover that its innards are vulnerable to my weaponry. Despite this, I try for as long as I can to hurt its outer shell. It comes to nothing. Remembering the Alpha, I command it to distract the queen. As it floats around her head, I sneak under her belly. Charging my weapon up as much as possible, I let it loose. The blast shreds through her nuclei as I roll out of the way. She collapses, and my mission is done. All that is left now is to put a bio-damper on the alpha, drop it off at the undisclosed location and I'll be done. Mission Complete? interlude 2009.6.29-- >Sector information visuals updating. Inconvenience noted.< After dropping the Metroid and the creature of at a neutral research station, I head into deep space and reflect. Command has been making fundamental mistakes recently. It has been beaten so many times. Zebes, the Federation Solar System, Biologic Space Laboratories, Tallon IV, Aether...all major bases. All destroyed. All by one person. One measly little human. We need to blow her out of the sky. not one measly little platoon. The army. But no. They'll never listen to a grunt. *sigh*. The incoming mission light flashes, interrupting my thought. I prepare... >New Mission Incoming...< Mission 4:Destroy GF fleet stationed at the Feliza system 2009.7.1-- -->In transit to<--sector F.SS4536659.P87.36Q My ship has a low warp speed, a class 7.6, so the trip will be long. I decide to start my log in transit. I am going to the Feliza system, an allied controlled location that has not gone unnoticed. Mainly, we use it as a checkpoint for supplies. The dogs think they can cripple us by cutting us off. The fools. My mission is to destroy the fleet there. I'm certainly capable, but it's strange. This is the work of ordinary raiders. Why am I being sent? Does command doubt me? Perhaps they plan on discontinuing me. Well, in that case I've got a plan. Just in case they check this, I'll encrypt it. >Data Encryption. Level 7. Visor unable to decipher. Log Ends< 2009.7.2-- sector F.SS4536659.P87.36Q I have arrived at the Feliza system. My current plan is to unleash my single anti-matter missile at the bridge of the Head ship, thus crippling their fleet. As every pirate who has made it through their first annual knows the default strategies of the GF, it should be easy from there. My messages have been sent, and my preparations are being carried out at this time. If command tries to double cross me, they will regret it. 2009.7.3-- sector F.SS4536659.P87.36Q My mission is failing. My plan worked fine until the head ship was destroyed. They have changed their default strategy. My ship is failing, and I have but one chance. I must destroy my ship by reversing the polarity of its neutron flow and releasing all dampers. This will cause the anti matter feed to flux, spreading a large sphere of it over the fleet, destroying it. I will have to use my spatial vortex manipulator to escape to a pocket dimension. If this does not work, I will be neutralized, quite literally, by my own weapon. 2009.7.6-- sector F.SS4536659.P87.36Q I am in the pocket dimension, so my plan has worked. Nothing could have survived that blast, nothing. I hope. MISSION COMPLETE Escape (Unofficial mission) 2009.7.7-- sector P.SS0000001.P01.01Q I return to my home world, pick up my backup ship, and inform the council of my victory. They look at me as though I am a worm. Fair enough. I nearly destroyed a prize asset and set them back millions of credits. Our leader speaks. "You have betrayed us. You have destroyed expensive equipment as though it were worth nothing. We must vote on your punishment. All in favor of execution?" Twelve raise their hands, out of 13 total. The thirteenth is a former militia that I saved from interrogation and death. Ah well. Now they'll plan on two executions. I catch his eye, and he subtly nods. It's time to put my plan in action. I lift a switch, and press the button... 2009.7.8-- sector P.SS0000001.P01.01Q ...and nothing happens. My comrade nods, and presses "enter" on his seemingly innocuous PDA. Meanwhile, allied troopers "take me away". We board my ship, and I see council member ship "Promotion to Life" come alongside. We look back at the council building, and wait for it. We don't wait long. With a noise that will liquidize the internal ears of anyone within one hundred meters, the council building explodes spectacularly. I'm now an outcast, a wanted man, but this was worth it. Our next stop is a planet I like to call "Area 1". A world where careers and lives are made and lost daily, and anyone is let in. 2009.7.11-- sector A.SS1599915.P97.78Q Area 1 information "Area 1, the only name used for the planet (the official name is YB.5.2M.A), is a completely neutral place. There is no ruling authority, and the big people have big weapons. City states are ruled by gangs, but membership is not mandatory. It's a perfect government, because no one needs to fight another. Most importantly, it is a hub for bounty hunters. There are always missions, and there is always a paycheck once the job is done. If one wants to be a mercenary, or needs to have a place to hide from a government, this is the place to go. All are accepted, and none are discriminated against. The only thing you won't find is a lack of an ulterior motive, and let's face it, if you're here, you're not looking for it anyways." --'The unofficial guide to planets no one wants to go to', by Marx Herboiavichs. ---- 2009.7.13-- sector A.SS1599915.P97.78Q My business is booming. I have heard that the hunter has destroyed planet Phaaze. My achings disappeared the day it blew up, and I have had to work slightly harder to get my bounties. It is a good thing, nonetheless. Strangely, my physical form has stayed the same. Ah, well. All species come to us, and we have a secondary business teaching troopers that patrol here our tactics and policy. Life is good. If it goes on like this, I may never have a worry again. We are respected bounty hunters, key allies to the Federation cause, and living in the lap of luxury. My escape is ended, and I can move on to other things. However, this does not mean I will become stagnant. I will continue my missions with a vengeance. Mission 5: Fetch Rare Blue Sidehopper 2009.7.14-- scetor T.SS7599753.P52.34Q I have been contacted by a biologist. He is willing to pay large sums of money if I manage to capture a live blue sidehopper. He wishes to study how their biological makeup is different from those of a normal sidehopper. He needs the large version to study metabolism. When the last ones were destroyed on Zebes, our science division decided to create more and populate bases with them as guards. One of these was on Orpheon, and more were developed on the planets' surface. They were too uncontrollable, however, so they were released in hopes they would stumble across Aran. Trapping equipment has been sent to my ship. I disengage from the bay, and set course for Tallon IV 2009.7.19-- sector T.SS7599753.P52.34Q Having entered the bio trace settings, I set out to find my prey. I see some footprints in the fresh mud, and a couple of decaying pirate corpses, but that is all. Suddenly, the bushes behind me rustle, and I feel a heavy pain in my mutated side. I stumble to the ground, dazed, but uninjured. I've been growing to complacent. Without the constant threat of execution, my senses have dulled. So apparently, has my common sense. My equipment is uncharged, and I have no choice but to retreat. I hide at an old bunker, awaiting the next day. 2009.7.20-- sector T.SS7599753.P52.34Q.Pl7Phen1 sector data added Leaving the bunker, I set out to find the sidehopper. Remembering yesterdays mistakes, I power up the gear and keep a keen eye on the scanner. It shows two lifeforms, one larger than the other, and located in the Phendrana Drifts. I hunt it down, preparing to capture it. I set up the equipment, and lure my prey. It goes perfectly. The attempt on the smaller one, not so much. 2009.7.21-- sector A.SS1599915.P97.78Q.Pl6Ar1 Carefully unloading the specimens for the biologist, I reflect. This job was exciting, sure, but not like the old times. There was no chance of losing my life, whether I failed or not. It was simply a safari. Sure, it probably would have been smarter to wait after it was mating season, but now I'll know. I will have to pay for the tube and the traps the male broke out of, but that's life. I need something with...Risk, Adventure, Life or Death. Not this. Mission 6:Fight Ing, collect specimens, and destroy dark Aether for good. 2009.8.21 sector Ae.SS2774772.P34.56Q.PlAe4 My latest mission has taken me to the planet Aether. I must be careful, for pirates are still stationed here, and I am wanted dead or alive. As far as most know, Dark Aether was destroyed by Samus Aran, as she is known by space pirates kind, when she removed energy from the sky temple. They are wrong. Had this been true, Dark Aether would have collapsed long before she had escaped. It remains, merely unstable, and unable to affect things in our spacetime continuity. I must go their and...well, why spoil the surprise for you, reader? I need to keep you on edge, don't I? 2009.9.07 sector Ae.SS2774772.P34.56Q.PlAe5 As you now know, I must truly cleanse Aether of it's dark influence. However, I must also collect specimens for true, real study. Unlike the foolhardy samus aran, I will be going in fully equipped. After she donated pieces of her Light Suit to the science guild, they have successfully reverse engineered it for my purposes. As my ship nears Aether, I climb into my fighter and head for the surface. 2009.10.6 sector Ae.SS2774772.P34.56Q.PlAe4 What with my special ability, I have already begun my encampment in Dark Aether. I have currently captured all types of Ing available. My total kill rate is 200 per day, an amount even GLaDOS would be proud of. Strangely, there appears to be a new Emperor in power; this causes me no small amount of concern. It could severely complicate my mission. I may need assistance on this one, though hopefully I will be able to extract the Jkarta plains light before It notices me. >Data Corrupted. Next log file unattainable.< >We apologize for the inconvenience.< >Please note unauthorized access may cause permanent disabilities, such as death.< >Have a nice day.< ---- >Password accepted.< >Access granted.< Pian...the pain. Where...am I? I--Aaaargh! The memories...memories...the memories... I REMEMBER! Dark Aether...Destroyed. The Emperor...dead. My corruption amplified...then shelled. My arm, not able to make through the portal. But wait...I feel it. It is still there...How? My form...it is cured...I...am healed. Of course, this means my expensive gear won't fit anymore. They won't recognize me. I need to go to...TSL. My specimen has been processed,...they will recognize me. >Mission complete?<